Conventionally, since a sound is produced by speakers S disposed inside a vehicle compartment as shown in FIG. 1, only a single sound field is reproduced inside the vehicle compartment. As a result, in the case where while a driver is reproducing a music, the other passenger who is occupying seats inside the vehicle is forced to listen to the music against his/her own will. In addition, even if he/she wishes to spend a peaceful time inside the vehicle compartment, his/her wish cannot be fulfilled regretfully.
This invention has been made to solve the above and other problems and has an object of providing a vehicle-mounted three dimensional sound field reproducing silencing unit a) which is capable of selecting and reproducing a desired three dimensional sound field with high accuracy near the external ears of each of the listeners, and b) silencing the sound reproduced near the external ears of each of the listeners.